


Sparkly Waves Of My Heart

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Cockblocking, Cute, Cute Ending, Day At The Beach, F/M, Jemio shipping for life, Not Serious, Picnics, Sexual Tension, True Love, pink is her real hair color in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sunny day in Santa Monica and Rio decides that Jem and he need some alone time away from the hustle and bustle of the band and the recording studio. The two go on a romantic picnic at the beach and both are wanting more than just a makeout session but sometimes fate and a certain little robot have different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkly Waves Of My Heart

Sparkly Waves of My Heart

It was a hot summer day in Santa Monica as Rio pulled his jeep into a parking space for the beach. 

Jem sat in the passenger seat frantically texting Kimber about their new music video that they recorded the day before. 

“Put the phone down, love. We came here to escape the madness of the studio for a bit not bring it with us.” 

Rio soothed as he reached over and took the phone out of a reluctant Jem’s hands. 

Making a frowny face and giving a small whimper of protest she crossed her arms over her thin bikini clad frame while staring her boyfriend down. 

“But Ri….Kimber said the girls are trying to decide on what to edit out of the video and they need our help…”

Rio gave a shake of his head and threw her phone into the glove compartment before leaning over the dash and giving her a sweet kiss. 

“Come on Jem...You know how little time we get to spend alone together since I took over the company and you all got signed. Let’s go have fun and we’ll deal with everything else later, okay?”   
Giving a small sigh she gave a reluctant nod before pressing her lips against his in a slow, passionate kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she went to deepen the kiss but was surprised when Rio pulled back and gave her a playful smirk. 

“Nuh uh, baby girl. There will be plenty of time for that later after our picnic. Now come on. Time’s a wasting. The sun will only be out for a few more hours.” 

Jem went to pout but her clever boyfriend just pressed a kiss to her lips before jumping out of the car and heading to the back seat where the blanket and the picnic basket that they prepared lay across the leather seats. 

With a little giggle she rolled her eyes and made her way around to where Rio was standing waiting at the top of the steps that led down to the sandy beaches below. 

The waves crashed hard against the shoreline when they reached the beach and Jem’s pink hair danced in the soft breeze and she breathed in the warm sea air. 

“It’s beautiful out here today, babe. I wonder where all the people are though…” 

She mused as she looked around at the deserted beach with a confused expression.  
When she looked up at Rio he was smirking and looking down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he led them over to a secluded part of the beach where he spread the blanket down across the sand.

Plopping down onto the blanket he took her hands in his and pulled her down on top of him so she straddled his waist as he lay back and looked up at her with a lusty expression. 

“I may or may not have chosen now to come to the beach because everyone in the city is at the charity marathon down town meaning that we have the entire beach to ourselves…” 

He whispered with his voice thick with desire. 

Jem blushed several shades darker than her hair as his hands slowly trailed up towards the cups of her bikini clad breasts as her breath caught in her throat. 

His hands slipped up and under her bikini top as he moved them to the side so her full perky breasts fell into his waiting palms. 

Jem let out a little moan and arched her back as her long pink hair cascaded down over her bare shoulders while Rio’s skillful hands plucked and twisted her round pink nipples. 

Rio then flipped them over so he was towering above her small frame as he leaned down and ghosted his lips over hers before trailing them down her milky skin and engulfing her enlarged nipples with his lips. 

Nipping and sucking he pulled at them as Jem mewled and panted, her soaking wet core seeping her juices out and onto the towel below them.

“Ungh…God…Fuck yes…More…” 

She moaned as his hands slipped lower traced the line of her bikini bottoms. 

Swiping a finger down into her core, Rio groaned as he slipped a finger into her immediately noticing how tight she was. 

“Fuck baby girl….You’re so fucking tight…” 

He moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out of her tight channel.

Jem bucked against his hand and panted harder as she built up to her impending release. 

Just as she was about to come harder than she ever had before, a beeping sound was heard from inside the basket as both tried to ignore the sound and get back to what was more important. 

The beeping got louder until both screamed and pulled away from each other when the pounding bass and loud screaming of heavy metal music blasted in their ears as Synergy popped out of the basket and onto the blanket between them. 

Rio groaned as Jem blushed harder when the little robot looked angry about the two lovers getting ready to make love. 

“Synergy! I didn’t know you were here. How did you get in there?” 

Jem asked as she carefully pulled her bikini back down over her bare breasts and looked more than a little confused. 

Rio shook his head in dismay as he scooted around the little robot and took a seat beside her as they all watched as the waves crashed over the sand. 

“You know she was made by your father. What if he programmed her to stop you from ever having sex or something?” 

He mumbled as he turned to look down at Jem who was stroking the little robot lovingly.

Jem gave a shrug of her shoulders before leaning her head down onto his firm chest. 

Rio wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers while Synergy sat in between them beeping happily.

“So much for sex on the beach….”

Jem giggled making Rio roll his eyes and give her a small kiss in agreement. 

“There’s always tomorrow….” 

He whispered sneaking his hand down her side to cup her full ass. 

Right as his hands touched down on their target, Synergy gave a loud squeal in annoyance making both jump away from each other as the little robot remained as a barrier in between them while the sun set casting a beautiful glow onto the water. 

“Or not…” 

Jem giggled as Rio joined in a few minutes later. 

Maybe all was not lost after all.


End file.
